Episode 5320 (13th December 2019)
Summary Plot Diane cuts her finger whilst washing the dishes. She is startled when Edward opens the door. James bumps into Liam at Price Slice. Breda tells Mercedes that the police won't tell her anything regarding the blood found at The Loft. Diane thinks the police won't trace the blood back to her as Sylver has been charged with shooting Mercedes. Edward tells Diane that she should tell the police the truth. Romeo asks James where he was. James lies as to why he was late home last night. Romeo tells James that he's purchased everyone presents on his behalf to save him a job. James promises that he dropped the revenge plans with Liam. Breda tells Mercedes that the blood in The Loft wasn't Sylver's, so Breda suggests that she may have had a false memory. Mercedes swears that she saw Sylver. Jesse stresses over the appearance of the model. Courtney wishes that Jesse would show some interest in their upcoming wedding. Liam calls James's plan boring. James questions his choice of adjective, arguing that he framed Donna-Marie for Mac's murder, likes meaningless sex and degrading anyone who gets close. Now that Harry is dead, he has nothing to lose. He thinks that they both could use a few kicks, and suggests that he pulled the trigger on Mercedes. Liam tells James that he may have done it. Diane is interviewed by D.S. Cohen. She tells D.S. Cohen that it was her blood on The Loft door handle. D.S. Cohen makes her motive clear. Diane says that she went to The Loft to confront Mercedes, but changed her mind and left. D.S. Cohen points out that Diane is now a suspect. Diane says that she does have an alibi. Grace tells Breda that it's going to take more than fate for Sylver to forgive her, and rhetorically asks what she thinks of Mercedes now that she's been revealed as a liar. Diane shows D.S. Cohen CCTV evidence at The Hutch which proves that she didn't shoot Mercedes. D.S. Cohen discovers that Diane and Edward has slept together on the night of the shooting, and D.S. Cohen tells her that there is still insufficient evidence to say that Diane didn't shoot Mercedes. However, in the CCTV footage, Diane and Edward both jump as they hear gunshots, effectively giving D.S. Cohen the exact time of the shooting - 10:32pm. Toby informs Jesse that his social media post scared off the model. He is disappointed. Outside, Toby and Celeste take enjoyment in his disappointment, laughing at him behind his back. D.S. Cohen informs Diane and Edward that they may need the CCTV for evidence in court. Kyle is attacked by a thug outside The Hutch. James and Liam notice and Liam grabs the thug. James threatens to have the thug done for assault and robbery. James then asks Kyle what weapon the thug attacked him with, as that means the maximum sentence would be life imprisonment. The thug runs off scared. Kyle is very impressed and thanks them. A flashback reveals that Grace saw Diane and Edward outside The Hutch and realises they have slept together, agreeing to keep it quiet. D.S. Cohen reveals that Diane managed to give the police the exact time of the shooting, for which Sylver doesn't have an alibi. Edward tells Diane that he can't believe that Tony has walked out on his family. Edward tells Diane that she needs to think higher of herself, and compliments her. James suggests that he and Liam create the fear and protect everyone from it, by starting a protection racket. Liam warns James that he'll be the undoing of him and kisses him. Diane and Edward kiss an undress. Liam and James kiss and undress in the office. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Courtney Campbell - Amy Conachan *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Celeste Faroe - Andrea Ali *Toby Faroe - Bobby Gordon *Anthony Hutchinson - Caelan Cobbledick-Manning *Dee Dee Hutchinson - Lacey Findlow *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Edward Hutchinson - Joe McGann *Kyle Kelly - Adam Rickitt *Rose Lomax - Isla Pritchard *Breda McQueen - Moyà Brady *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner Guest cast *D.S. Cohen - Ariana Fraval *Thug - Samuel Edward Taylor Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019